Heroes and Sydkikerz
by ShikiGhost
Summary: This is a Cross over of Naruto and Shaman king. I take ownership of Shikyo, Craven, Tora, and Joi, and many other character that may come into the story later. I dont care if you don't like it, just the people that do like it, please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 The Best Staring Chapter Title Of A Story Ever Known To Alien Or Man Ever.**

**A Portal opened up in Central Tokyo, out by a sidewalk in the middle of the night. No one was around and fog gathered around the portal. There it was. Bodies seemed to walk out of the portal and one seemed to fall, they seemed clumsy like zombies. There nature was unknown, the being, unknown. This is a mystery. A person/zombie yelled out "What a long portal, that took forever, I mean what portal takes a half-an hour to get to this place?" It was Naruto,Hinata and Kakashi standing side by side. Well Naruto was actually on the ground, but thats besides the point. "Kakashi, when can we get something to eat? Im Starving." Naruto complained as he seemed to lay there in 'starvation.'"Naruto, you had several bowls of Ramen before we left, your not having anymore." Kakashi seemed to be annoyed by the fact that his wallet was empty and he was starving too. Maybe I'll stop by Ichirake Ramen (Ichiraku's Twin Brother living in Central Tokyo.) after Naruto 'dies' of starvation.. Kakashi thought. His stomach growled. "Umm..Naruto.." Hinata said shy."I have some money..Maybe you and I..could go eat...Ramen. Kakashi also." Hinata said. Naruto stood up drowling. "But then i would feel bad, i mean a girl paying is justaaaahhhhh-" Naruto's mouth fell open as Hinata opened her purse. It was filled. "NEVERMIND! TO ICHIRAKE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he was running toward...well the wrong way. "He will figure it out in a bit, just let him run." Kakashi said happily."Why did he run off anyways, he doesent have any moneeeee-" Hinata mouth dropped open. Her purse had been 'stolen'. "That Bako!" (Translation--Idiot)Hinata yelled. Hinata had never been really mad at Naruto at all really. "Be right back Kakashi.." Hinata ran away in a blur. Kakashi waited for about a minute and Hinata was finally in sight. "Naruto your'e in Huge trouble." Hinata said dragging Naruto by the ear, Naruto- Crying, Hinata-Ticked. Hinata was finally right by Kakashi now, and Naruto said,"Kakashi...H-help M-m-m-ee!" Naruto said as he seemed to be hallucinating what had happened earlier. "Naruto snap out of it." Kakashi said. Slap. Naruto seemed to snap out of it and he said," That the most scariest thing i have ever saw." Hinata noticed something ,the portal had still been there, and there seemed to be 2 more bodies coming out. One jumped out and threw a kunai, wrapped in a blur passing Hinata by a centimeter or less and the one that jumped out seemed to say," Die Ninja!" The Black Kunai once again went for Hinata almost hitting her between the eyes, and then the other Body in the portal jumped out and saved Hinata. "These are not the Ninja we are looking for." The Mysterious figure grabbed the Kunai maybe a second before slicing oped Hinata's skull, disqusting, but very true for what might really happen at which the Kunai was traveling. "Oh.. My bad. Excuse me, Im Shiki, and Im a Ninja of the Forest Village, out of Fire Country. We are in Water Country. Me and Craven. Craven is an Master Ninja, kind of like a Hokage in your area, but a bit different, we have 3 hokages at one time. Im 3rd, hes 1st and 2nd is never around, hes always out of village, his name is Axel." Hinata,Naruto and Kakashi we're trying to absorb some of this information, that maybe useful later. Shiki Spoke several minutes later about dicussing over the village and all about him. "Sorry again, let me get this right...Hinata?"Shiki said. "Thats right." Hinata said. Naruto looked at Craven and studied him. He had long Black hair a Black cloak and pants, and well pretty much everything. Naruto looked at Shiki and he had a Blue cloak, and a Red shirt underneath. He also had Red long pants, down below his ankles, yet didn't touch the ground. His weapons must have been hidden becuase Naruto didn't see on ounce of weapon on him. Then his question was awnsered. Underneath his cloack he saw all sorts of weapons, Paper Bombs, Kunai's,Shurikens, and lots of other weapons, Naruto swore he saw a sword in there also. He must wear a specail cloak to conceal it from the outside. Naruto looked at the portal now, It was gone. "Well, we better get going, Hinata, Take care. Sorry again." Shiki looked embarresed. Craven stood up and jumped up in a blur onto the building 50 foot high, maybe higher. "Farewell Kakashi. Goodluck." Craven then turned around into the moonlight, then faded away in his black cloak, very mysteriously. Shiki jumped up too and said," See you around Naruto." Shiki said, he then jumped away in a hurry, hopeing to catch up to craven. "Well lets go get a--" Naruto was interuppted by a sound of the portal opening up. "I thought there was enough characters in this story already." Naruto said. Two bodies went flying out, and really, They went flying out. Unfortunetly, they werent going for a nice comfy matress store, instead they flew toward a pole across the street, head first. Bam. Strike 1. The other body seemed to actually miss the pole and go for a brick wall. Bam. Strike 2. Just then another body came out, though he flew, he actually grabbed onto the pole, swung around and hit the body smashed up into the pole with his foot. Bam. Strike 3. "That really hurt Fuast." The one that was smashed up against the pole, now laying on the ground. The other person is still smashed up against the brick wall, what seems to be uncouncious. "Sorry Yoh. Ren, are you alright?" Fuast asked. "Your Face Fuast. You Suck." Ren Said. "E-Excuse me Mr! Excuse Me!" Hinata said nevously. Fuast looked over Hinata's way and said. "We blew our cover guys. Kill the ninjas." Fuast said. "Crap, not this again! Ransangen!" Naruto said as his hand sign produced 5 clones. 1 stayed back to help Naruto produce the Ransangen, the other four ran toward Fuast and got nothing. He threw Kunai's at all 4, each Kunai bouncing off eachother, killing all four in an instant. Kakashi came out of nowhere with his Kunai and stabbed Fuast in the stomach, he drilled it in and twisted. He jumped off and stood firm. The other two knew something was going to happen, they stood back and watched the show. "Oh great, you stabbed me!" Fuast grabbed his razor-sharp scissors and cut his stomach open, he stopped the bleeding, we couldn't tell what was going on, things were going so fast, Hinata closed her eyes in horror. Kakashi's eye seemed to grow big. Fuast was now fully healed. Naruto then ran toward Fuast with a Ransangen. Which turned purple midway. The demon fox chakra was running rampage. Naruto was a blur, unable to see him was making it hard to watch the battle, but it was almost over anyways. The Ransangen drove into Fuast's stomach, Fuast grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to push him off. He succeded, but bounced off Naruto with a huge wound. "This will require more surgery, but not here..." Fuast now was breathing heavily and putting pressure on his heart, where he had been hurt, it must've been bleeding."Retreat." The other two, Ren and Yoh dissapered, Fuast stayed behind to say," I will come back after you. We will meet again." Fuast then dissapered. The Red Chakra around Naruto's body seemed to dissapate now, sinking into the base of his body. "Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata said. "Yeah, but i got a cut, it must be poisioned becuase the Red Chakra didn't heal it up. It passed by me when his Kunai's when flying." Naruto looked at his wound on the side of his body, he pull up his shirt and showed Kakashi. "Naruto, thats impossible, it should've healed it...Unless. Naruto. Go find a hotel, i need to grab somethings. Go, go now." Kakashi said with depression. "Hinata, you go with Naruto. Go find a Hotel, split up if you need to. Once you find it, contact me and Hinata, while im trying to get there, Try to heal Naruto. I know you dont have much experience, but try to do as much as you can. Go." Kakashi then dissaperred in a blur. "Naruto-kun...I hope you will be alright." Hinata said looking down. "Hinata i will be, don't worry. Lets find a Hotel." Naruto and Hinata both went exploring around town in the middle of the night, a couple of cars passed by, nothing much. We tried to stay hidden, They didn't want people discovering them. Ninjas in Central Tokyo? That could be a headline of a News Story, or to them, The Doomsday Paper. Finnaly they spotted the Hotel.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 The Healing or The Death of Naruto Uzumaki

Room 24. 4:27 in the morning. Naruto was now at a state of illness. Hinata and Naruto had been walking up the stiars together. "Hinata, i will never give up...Beileve it." Naruto was now running out of breath and the conditions seemed to push down on his lungs. Hinata then said," Naruto-Kun...You need to rest. Sit down for a second." The lights flickered in the hallways. It was the sound of absence. The sound of nothing there. Then the abscence went away and Naruto said," I will not give up. Beileve It.." Naruto said. Naruto suddenly fell down, his legs collasped and he coughed up blood. "Nevermind Hinata..Contact Kakashi. Get him." Naruto then fell unconcious, or dead. Hinata checked Naruto's pulse. It was very fast, he was alive, but not for long. Hinata ran for a payphone, she hurried up to pull change from her purse, she put it in and dialed the numbers, 718-555-1234. It rang Two or Three times and Kakashi picked up the phone. " I know Hinata. He is in State 1. Temporary Paralisis. Bring him onto a bed. Treat Spots 4, 15 and 34. Just like I tought you. Heal those parts of the body. He will be able to move his arm. Stage 2 is Loss of Sight. Stage 3 Loss of Speech. Stage 4 is..." Kakashi puased and hinata said. "What Kakashi? What is it?" Kakashi then said,"Death." Hinata froze. A tear dropped. Kakashi hung up. Hinata tried to move, tried to say something. She felt like Naruto. The pain he was in. All of a sudden Hinata had an idea. Instead of healing, she could use he knowledge of Chakra Points,She ran over to Naruto and bent down. Here we go! Hinata thought to her self. "Byakugan!" Hinata's Eye's turned from a very light purple to a blinding white. She poked Chakra points left and right, She didn't want to hurt Naruto.The Chakra was flowing at a good pace afterr she started going at it. She then trapped the chakra around the wound on his right side. The chakra flowed rapidly around in a small spot. She saw chakra leaking out the wound. Good. Hinata thought. "Hinata-Kun...I Can't See." Naruto said. "Crap...Naruto, dont worry. Just close your'e eyes. The signal for when youv'e lost your speech is this" Hinata then showed Naruto a Hand Sign. "Wont this activate a technique?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto." Hinata said confedently. Hinata then worked quickly, She made sure all the Chakra was sealed in a tight spot. "Naruto, now i want you to gather up as much chakra as you can nearest to the wound. This will lessen the side effects of the Jutsu." Hinata said. She was acting like she was Lady Tsunade. She was doing something no one has ever done to an outsider of the Hyuga Clan. "Got it...H-Hinata." Naruto said weak.. Began storing chakra, then something else came into view, Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox came to help out. There was a Ransangen shaped ball nearest to the trappe chakra. Then Naruto did the sign. The place froze. The Chakra inside the body seemed to explode, something went wrong. Hinata didn't think that it was a sign of hope, but the wound was definitly there, ,but the poision wasn't. The poision soaked into Naruto's liver and heart, and cuased weird happenings. That was Hinats Thereoy anyways.  
Kakashi arrived late as ussual. "Naruto is fine i suppose. He should be paralyzed fully I'm guessing." Kakashi said. "Nope!" Hinata said wtih a smile. Kakashi's eyes turned big and he said,"What? He should be Hinata, what did you do?" Hinata just smiled and said,"Secret. Shh, but i will tell you this, that poision sokaed into his body, cuasing him to 'go under' I guess you could say, then the poision travels up to the brain, cuasing loss of sight and hears and speech, all that. It's confusing, but i figured it out." Kakashi looked down and said. "A long time ago the fourth hokage had got poisioned by Fuast. He is a Time-Traveling Ninja. In his Dimesion, There is a such thing as a 'Shaman King', they have spirts and use them in battles to become the ultimate Shaman King. Yoh, which you met earlier, is competing. Ren is also competing on the same team, Fuast recently joined their team, but decided to Time Travel with the Adamant Ring. Able to time travel. The ring is sent through a portal every 5 minutes, making it almost impossible to have, no one has found it till now, Fuast has planned to take over the world. Silly it may sound, but he has the ability.Ever sence we went to Adamant Mountain, we found a portal right? Time-Travel, Blah,blah blah, Well we went forward. This is year 2009. Not that far ahead right? Well still. Anyways, we have to kill Faust. Steal the Adamant Ring and Destory it. The only way of destorying is with a lengenday sword , Shakemorae. (Shack-Ay-More-Ay) Its sword it known to kill thousands of demons, humans, and animals, with one swipe." Kakashi ended his story. "Well lets kick butt." Hinata said. 


End file.
